The Unshine
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: Descubre en esta historia como una leyenda urbana se convierte en una de las peores pesadillas del trió de 3ero de la preparatoria Uranohoshi, ¿Lograran detenerla?, ¿Porque las persigue?. ¿Quienes serán sus victimas?, ¿Cual es la historia detrás de esa extraña cinta?
1. Chapter 1

_The Unshine_

En todo el mundo existen muchos mitos y leyendas, historias fantásticas que sirven para asustar a los niños cuando no se quieren ir a dormir, pero no todas las historias resultan ser meramente una fantasía hecha por la mente humana existen otras… que fueron creadas a partir de un hecho real, uno quizás muy aterrador, tan siniestro que nadie quisiera realmente saber de dichas historias como la siguiente relatada a continuación. Ya que está contiene una leyenda urbana que no todos los habitantes de Numazu conocen en realidad, no se sabe si en verdad es algo verídico o es una de tantas para asustar en Halloween, desgraciadamente para 3 chicas en una noche como cualquier otra, en una pijamada descubrirían en lo que estaban metiéndose por ser inocentes en esta cuestión y las consecuencias que se desencadenarían, serian totalmente aterradoras.

 **Capítulo 1. Cuando el resplandor se apaga**

Pasaban de las 10:00 pm en el interior de un yate privado, embarcado en el muelle de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de Numazu, la familia Matsuura donde la única hija y heredera de la gran fortuna de dicha familia así como de una de las líneas comerciales de yates más importantes de la ciudad como de todo Japón, Kanan Matsuura junto a Mari Ohara la heredera de la fortuna Ohara, de la línea de hoteles más poderosas de la ciudad e igualmente del país y Dia Kurosawa la hija del primer ministro de Japón tenían una pijamada en uno de los cuartos lujosos de ese yate, mientras veían películas, comían palomitas y hablaban de los temas más triviales del mundo para chicas de preparatoria de su edad. Las 3 cursaban el ultimo grado de preparatoria del Instituto femenino Uranohoshi donde irónicamente la rubia de ojos color dorados era la directora.

Habían visto ya por algunas horas varias películas de acción, romance, drama, suspenso y ahora tocaba de terror, pero solamente tenían una sola, lo extraño era que no sabían de que era ya que donde estaba guardada no tenía ni portada ni nombre.

Oye Mari ¿De qué trata la película de terror que vas a poner? digo no es que tenga miedo o algo por el estilo es solo curiosidad — Se notaba un poco el nerviosismo en la peli negra de ojos turquesa quien estaba sentada en un cojín recargando su espalda en la cama comiendo palomitas.

Ara Ara…. Dia ¿No me digas que ya estas asustada tan temprano? — Burlesca y divertida reía la rubia quien la veía con ironía haciendo sonrojar a la pelinegra quien volteo la cara avergonzada.

¡Te equivocas! ¡Yo no soy miedosa! — Intentaba defenderse de las burlas de su amiga, pero sería más que inútil.

Entonces no te asustara la viuda negra que está subiendo por tu muslo — Con burla y sorna reía esperando la reacción de la contraria quien no se hizo esperar.

Como si hubieran activado una alarma en Dia de golpe soltó el tazón de palomitas comenzando sacudirse y de paso regarlas todas por el piso de esa habitación, mientras una peli azul de coletas y mirada violeta suspiraba con decepción al darse cuenta de que su amiga podía jugarle bromas en todo momento obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado pero lo que más le sorprendía era que la otra fácilmente se tragaba el cuento, no tardando casi nada Mari comenzaba a reírse a carcajadas mientras se tomaba el estómago ya que no tenía piedad con ella expresando su burla por lo que al darse cuenta Dia en la broma que había caído de manera tan infantil comenzó a hacer un puchero de manera casi adorable mientras tanto la peli azul miraba a Mari con desaprobación.

Mari, ya no deberías jugarle bromas así a Dia, vamos ya no somos unas niñas pequeñas para seguir con esos juegos…. — Miraba con seriedad a la rubia que esta misma entendió que lo estaba diciendo en serio.

It's Joke — Hizo su típica pose tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Mari?... bueno en fin… ya pon la película…. y te advierto… no juegues más bromas pesadas… ¿ok? — Estaba yendo muy en serio, era fin de semana y quería pasarla bien, no quería pasarse toda la noche regañándola por sus bromas infantiles pero muy en el fondo le parecían divertidas.

¡Ok Kanan! — Le dio la sonrisa más sincera y honesta sacando la película de su estuche para poner el disco en el DVD conectado a una pantalla plana de 60'' poniéndose la pantalla negra durante unos segundos.

¿Ah? Mari… de qué demonios se trata esto… todavía no empieza la película —

Los reclamos de Dia cesaron cuando de la nada la enorme TV comenzó a manifestar una gran estática que hacia un sonido ensordecedor que las estaba aturdiendo, después de eso la pantalla se volvió negra nuevamente viéndose un aro brillar en el centro de la misma, también sangre en lo que parecía ser agua fluyendo, además una silla en medio de una habitación blanca sola, un peine a través del pelo, la siguiente imagen la serie que estaba apareciendo era un espejo donde se veía la imagen de una mujer de cabellos azulados oscuros se estaba peinando el cabello que en cuestión de segundos cambio a una totalmente aterradora: una chica del mismo color de cabellos pero este estaba totalmente desarreglado cubriendo su rostro con una bata blanca manchada.

Mari… que clase… de broma es esta…. por favor… no juegues…. — Dia ya estaba totalmente asustada, pero aun no llegaban ni a la mitad.

Tranquila Dia quizás solo es el prólogo — Como si nada Mari seguía comiendo palomitas.

 _[_ _Por alguna extraña razón, siento un gran escalofrió viendo esto, no culpo a Dia por estar asustada es algo aterrador…_ _-]_ Exclamo Kanan internamente prestando atención a "La película".

Las imágenes aterradoras que dicho sea de paso desde el principio estaban en blanco y negro prosiguieron, un clavo en el suelo, un hombre mirando a través de una ventana, un acantilado con una mosca cerca de él, lo más asqueroso: una boca que vomitaba puntas, intestinos y alimento, un rostro que se retorcía dentro de una bolsa de plástico, una media luna, un árbol en llamas, un dedo empujando un clavo hacia abajo, gusanos arrastrándose por el suelo, gente flotando en un rio posiblemente muerta, un Ciempiés, una silla y una tabla o mesa con un vaso de agua, un cordero que tenía 3 piernas en un establo, el ojo de un caballo, dedos separados de una caja, volvió a aparecer la misma mujer de pelo largo azul oscuro, la misma ventana de imágenes anteriores pero sin el hombre, una silla girando, una escalera, caballos muertos, la mujer de peli azul suicidándose tirándose desde un acantilado, una escalera derrumbándose, el aro con un lado más grueso que el otro y finalmente un pozo en medio del bosque.

Después de esa secuencia tan tétrica de la nada el video se cortó como si nada dejando a las 3 jóvenes en estado de Shock, dando un salto y gritando como locas al escuchar el teléfono de la habitación sonar mirándose mutuamente.

Mari… etto… contesta tu…. — la pelinegra tartamudeaba y temblaba con los nervios de punta.

Eh… ¿yo? — Estaba tan paralizada que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Yo iré…. par de miedosas…. — Disimulando lo aterrada que se encontraba se levantó del cojín para ir al teléfono descolgándolo de la base para responder ¿Si diga?

7 días…. — Una voz tétrica contesto… una voz femenina y espeluznante, que no le dio tiempo de responder a la peli azul cortándose la llamada.

Tanto Dia como Mari y Kanan no lograban comprender que había pasado, no daban crédito simplemente a lo que sucedió, ni la dueña del yate con esa extraña llamada "¿7 días?" eso que significaba, específicamente ella no debía esperar mucho ya que los siguientes 7 días serían los más atroces de su vida ya que una serie de acontecimientos le estarían sucediendo sin ninguna razón o explicación lógica.

 **Dia 1**

Oh creo que me siento mal… disculpen chicas… iré al baño…. — Cuando llego el dolor en el estómago comenzó a ser más intenso terminando por vomitar en el lavabo, pero lo que vomito no fueron fluidos gástricos si no sangre — ¿Qué demonios? —

 **Dia 2**

¿Te sientes bien Kanan te vez un poco pálida? — Exclamo Mari preocupada por su amiga.

Seguramente algo me cayó mal…. — Al pasarse la mano por su cabello un mechón se le quedo en la palma desconcertándola.

 **Dia 3**

Que me está pasando dios… mío… — Se miraba al espejo tratando de comprender lo que pasaba cuando una picazón sintió en el ojo acercándose al espejo para verse presenciando con horror como una mosca le salía haciéndola saltar del susto.

 **Dia 4**

Kanan ¿Quieres que te llevemos a un Médico? —Dia ya totalmente preocupada por su amiga que estaba en cama tomo su mano.

Dia y yo estamos preocupada Kanan… por favor vamos al médico — Mari intentaba ayudar a levantarse a su amiga cuando está literalmente caería al suelo mientras intentando ponerse de pie noto como sus uñas se despegaban de sus dedos.

 **Dia 5**

Esto no está bien…. como es que de la nada me empecé a sentir tan mal…. —Sentada en un sillón de su casa escucho el teléfono sonar, como pudo se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba descolgándolo — ¿Hola? — Pero al descolgarlo en la línea nadie contesto — Ja ja ja… que gracioso… idiota — Azoto el teléfono creyendo que le habían hecho una broma para asustarla.

 **Dia 6**

Siendo media noche, tenía un sueño en el cual recordaba las imágenes que había visto del video, pero en especial la de la chica en el espejo estando frente a este no parecía moverse pero sorpresivamente la chica de aspecto aterrador levanto los brazos atravesando el espejo tomando sus hombros mientras intentaba jalarla pero en ese mismo momento del impacto que recibió por esa pesadilla despertó sentándose en la cama sudada mientras le caía una gota del techo volteando hacia arriba para ver lo que seguro era una especie de filtración — Mierda…. no debí haber visto el estúpido video de Mari —

 **Dia 7**

Eran las 9:59 pm un viernes, 7 días después cuando vio junto a sus amigas esa cinta y como también de la llamada que había recibido de quien sabe quién, pero por el tono de voz dedujo que era una chica, no tenía tarea para el fin de semana, tanto Dia como Mari estaban ocupadas con asuntos familiares por lo que no se reunieron con ella, todo estaba demasiado tranquilo hasta que el reloj de su cuarto cambio a las 10:00 pm, extrañamente el ambiente cambio sintiéndose una pesadez que logro inquietarla, no supo ni cómo ni cuándo pero la tele se encendió sola, en ese momento se encontraba leyendo un libro, pero lo más raro era que estaba en estática la señal. Sin darle importancia alguna apago la tele con el control pensando que en algún movimiento involuntario la encendió, pero segundos después solita volvió a prenderse, pero esta vez ya tenía una imagen clara, el pozo del final de la cinta de la rubia.

Pero que…. — Confundida la volvió a apagar, pero instantáneamente se encendió mostrando la misma imagen, pero veía como lentamente algo comenzaba a asomarse, la niña del espejo y pesadilla quien salía del mismo caminando hacia ella, eso no fue lo peor, eso ocurriría cuando de manera extraordinaria con sus propios ojos la chica traspasaba la tele arrastrándose con sus manos para estar delante de ella, su ropas estaban mojadas, descalza y con un aspecto pútrido, su piel estaba llena de llagas, su cabello azul oscuro espantoso, pudo ver unos ojos que la miraban con ira, de tono violeta que la miraban con desprecio — Mierda… Mierda ¡Mierda! —

Fue lo único que dijo en ese momento antes de soltar un grito, estando en presencia de un ente espectral sacado de sus peores pesadillas.

 **Hotel Numazu Castle, 10:30 pm.**

Era la reunión mensual que la familia Ohara ofrecía a los grandes magnates de la ciudad para hacer negociosos que correspondían al sector turístico, gente multi - millonaria de la ciudad y del país se reunían para la gran cena que ofrecían los padres de Mari, donde también aprovechaban para hacer negocios y convenios de millones de dólares con otros empresarios con el fin de expandir su línea hacia otras partes del mundo, la hija se encontraba en una mesa junto a sus padres quienes platicaban muy amenamente con unos caciques árabes con los cuales estaban cerrando un trato, pero sacándola de su aburrimiento ya que odiaba asistir a ese tipo de reuniones, su celular comenzó a sonar viendo en la pantalla el nombre de Dia, sonriendo de medio labio parándose de la mesa indicándole a sus padres que atendería la llamadas luciendo su vestido rojo entallado y cortado de la parte del muslo izquierdo, era toda una diosa Venus. Dirigiéndose al baño lentamente contesto la llamada desconociendo la fatídica noticia que le daría su amiga.

Dia… que gran…. —No pudo terminar de hablar porque la escucho sollozando, de fondo se escuchaban sirenas y ambulancias — Dia… ¿Qué sucede? — Comenzando a alarmarse por cómo se escuchaba.

Mari…. Kanan… Kanan…. — De manera extraña comenzó a hacérsele un hueco en el estómago, algo malo le había ocurrido a su amiga por lo que la mano que tomaba su celular le temblaba.

Dia… cálmate… ¿Qué paso con Kanan? ¿Está bien? —Aunque no lo admitiera, estaba igual o peor que su amiga detrás del teléfono.

Kanan… está muerta Mari… Kanan murió…. —

En ese momento todo su mundo se le vino abajo, un balde de agua helada le había caído encima dejándola estupefacta, un tic nervioso aparecía en su ojo izquierdo una mueca indescriptible se formó en sus labios.

Kanan…. esta…. ¿Muerta? —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo esta historia, que estuvo formulando con mis amigos Sam y Francisco, quise basarme en una película de terror para hacerla, claro no va ser igual a esta, ya que voy a profundizar un poco más en el trasfondo de la villana que dicho sea de paso habrá una pequeña explicación de porqué las escenas del video y de esa extraña chica, por cierto, será 100% Aqours. Sin más que decir me despido buenas tardes**

 **P.D. Como ya termino el evento UmiMaki del SIF japonés ya podre concentrarme en actualizar más seguido :v no tenía que defraudar a la waifu, esta historia la actualizara hasta el domingo jajaja, no me odien por matar a Kanan XD y eso que no he se ha relatado cómo murió**


	2. Chapter 2

_The Unshine_

 **Capítulo 2. Yohane, la historia trágica de una pesadilla**

Después de haber recibido tal noticia, la hija de la familia Ohara tomo el primer taxi que encontró a la mano, no le importaba que le dijeran sus padres que podría irse en la limosina a atender su asunto solo quería cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien " _Kanan está muerta"._ Sabía perfectamente que la peli morada había tenido una semana muy mala ya que se había recaído de salud de manera muy drástica, pero ¿Tan grave era su situación para que hubiera fallecido? se negaba simplemente a creer que eso pudiera ser verdad, de todas las personas se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que eso fuera a ser verdad. A cada esquina que giraba el taxi, la angustia la estaba carcomiendo partícula a partícula de su ser, como si le hubieran arrancado de tajo una parte de su propia esencia, pero en tan solo cuestión de minutos llego a la entrada de la gran mansión en la cual se encontraba su querida amiga e incluso más que eso porque, aunque no lo dijera abiertamente la veía más que una simple amiga, el cariño y afecto que tenía por ella más que nadie, era algo lo cual no podría describirse solo con palabras.

Importándole un carajo que su vestido se estropeara bajo del taxi pagando la cuota mientras se acercaba al lugar mirando un montón de patrullas rodeando los alrededores, policías merodeando en el área, mientras una barricada impedía el paso del portón hacia el interior del lugar, en ese momento escucho varias voces que la estaban llamando girando hacia la derecha su rostro viendo a 6 de sus amigas que estaban acercándose a ella dándose cuenta de que la que estaba más afectada era Dia.

Por favor… díganme que Kanan no está muerta por favor…. — Un nudo estaba formándosele en la garganta y sus ojos se estaban cristalizando a punto de salírsele las lágrimas.

Lo siento mucho… Mari…. de verdad… lo siento…. — Dia no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para hacerle ver la realidad.

Kanan…. Kanan… ¡!Kanan! — Rompió en llanto desconsoladamente abrazando a la peli negra quien correspondía el abrazo dejando su orgullo de lado para consolarla, pero manteniéndose fuerte.

Poco a poco los paramédicos comenzaron a sacar en una camilla el cuerpo de la susodicha cubierto en una manta pudiendo ver como su mano diestra colgaba de uno de los lados de la camilla, su piel estaba pálida y tenía llagas extrañas, Dia hizo lo imposible por detener el impulso de Mari por acercarse al cuerpo ya que no quería que se martirizara de esa forma tan cruel viéndola en un estado tan irreconocible pero no hubo poder humano que la pudiera detener terminando por convencerse de la manera más cruel la triste realidad, destapando el cadáver para verlo con sus propios ojos recibiendo un impacto que en su vida había tenido. El rostro de Kanan tenía una expresión completamente desfigurada, sus ojos estaban completamente en blanco manifestando una mueca aterradora, estaba paralizada y sin poder moverse la rubia que solo se pudo tapar la boca para ahogar su grito aumentando su amargo llanto mientras tanto los paramédicos se la llevarían a la morgue subiéndola a la ambulancia.

Pudieron ver al padre quien estaba aún enfermo de cáncer, sosteniéndose de un bastón hablando con los oficiales mientras comenzaban a desalojar las patrullas quedándose unos cuantos para sacar algunas muestras de lo que parecía ser un homicidio.

Mari…. ¿estás bien? — La pequeña hermana menor de Dia se acercó para verla, pero esta no reaccionaba.

Ruby, creo que necesita su espacio… dejémosla tranquila…. — Tomando del hombro a la menor pelirroja de coletas la encamino hacia donde estaban las otras 4 chicas.

Dia… ¿Sabes que fue lo que paso?... — Esa fue la voz de la peli naranja quien estaba preocupada viendo hacia donde estaba la rubia.

Chika, no sabría decirte… según el informe policiaco y por lo que vi en los noticieros… en la estación de policía recibieron una llamada de un vecino explicando que escuchaba gritos desde el interior de la mansión, curiosamente el cuarto de Kanan quedaba cerca de donde estaba su cuarto solo dividido por unos 50 metros de jardín y la barda de concreto — Explicaba con detalles como fue que sucedieron las cosas según lo que escucho

Pero Dia… no pudo ver si alguien la atacaba…. o algo… porque…. el cuerpo no se veía en buen estado, pero tampoco se notaban heridas de arma de fuego o blanca, era como si le hubieran echado una especie de ácido corrosivo — Una peli violeta se tomaba el mentón pensativa.

Además… la familia Matsuura era muy respetada y querida por todos… ¿Quién podría querer asesinar a la única hija de un padre viudo, enfermo en fase terminal? — Una peli gris trataba de buscarle lógica al asesinato

Pero ninguna por más que le pensara, le diera 1 y 1000 vueltas al asunto no le hallaban lógica alguna, unos metros lejos de ahí Mari observaba el suelo recordando viejos tiempos que había compartido con Kanan, momentos alegres, llenos de felicidad, divertidos, desde su infancia hasta la actualidad, se tocaba el pecho con un puño sintiendo un inmenso vacío el cual no se podía llenar entonces sintió como una castaña se acercaba a ella con calma mientras la miraba con cierta preocupación por lo que tuvo que limpiarse las lágrimas para mirarle con más tranquilidad, exclamando con suavidad pero claramente con tristeza en sus palabras.

Si Hanamaru… que pasa…. — Intentando sonreír, algo que era completamente imposible.

¿Vieron el video cierto?, El video maldito…. — Eso le saco de onda un momento, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que estaba diciendo

¿Video?, ¿De qué hablas Hanamaru? — Intrigada le preguntaría a que se refería

El video maldito de vida y muerte de Tsushima Yoshiko "Yohane" — Lo decía tan tranquilamente que empezaba a sentir miedo.

No entiendo…. explícame Hanamaru por favor — No podía referirse a ese video que vieron hace 7 días, ¿Cómo podría saber de eso?

Ok Zura —

 _Flash Back_

 _Hace más 15 años una pareja de nivel medio económico tenía problemas con respecto a poder tener una familia ya que la esposa Aika Kobayashi estaba diagnosticada como infértil por lo que le era imposible poder embarazarse y por ende tener un hijo, por lo que un día ella y su esposo decidieron ir al orfanato de Numazu para ver a que niño podían llevarse para darle un hogar, una familia y lo más importante amor. Por lo que estuvieron viendo entre todos los niños encontrando entre ellos a una pequeña niña de 8 años de cabellos azul oscuro lacio con una especie de chongo en la parte derecha de su cabello que estaba jugando en uno de los columpios meciéndose tranquilamente mientras abrazaba una muñeca de trapo que cualquier niño catalogaba como aterradora ya que la tenía deshilachada, sin un ojo. Pero el aspecto de la niña inocente y dulce provoco que se acercaran tranquilamente a la menor para hablar con ella._

 _Hola pequeña…. ¿Cómo te llamas? —_

 _Tsushima Yoshiko…. —_

 _Vaya… tu muñeca es linda… ¿Tiene nombre? —_

 _Le puse Yohane porque ese también es mi nombre —_

 _Oh, vaya… dime…. no te gustaría salir de este lugar, tener una familia y un hogar, juguetes y mucha pero mucha diversión —_

 _Claro que si…. es lo que más deseo…. —_

 _Pues hoy es tu día de suerte cariño —_

 _La pareja junto con la niña se dirigió a donde estaba la directora para hablar con ella, por alguna razón no la quería dejar ir, explicaba que la niña tenía extraños patrones de conducta violentos y que en las noches no podía dormir, lo más extraño era que mascota que le regalaban, mascota que se moría de la manera más extraña. Pero ese tipo de supersticiones no le daban ni la más mínima importancia porque ¿Quién en sano juicio podría culpar a una niña huérfana de 8 años por eso? era más que normal que después de haber sido abandonada por su familia tuviera algunas secuelas traumáticas, pero no era nada que no pudiera tener solución… gran error, porque al llevársela a su casa, a la semana comenzaron a suceder cosas totalmente extrañas, la madre tenía pesadillas donde veía a la niña tratando de hacerle daño, por cualquier cosa se alteraba y se ponía violenta al grado de lastimarlos físicamente._

 _Un día llegando del trabajo escucho un golpe seco viniendo de su habitación, preocupada porque algo le hubiera pasado a Yoshiko porque a pesar de todo le amaba como su hija, pero cuando entro vio a su marido sangrando de la nariz ya que la había mordido._

 _¡Que paso! —_

 _Yoshiko me mordió, sin razón aparente…. esta niña se ha vuelto muy violenta desde el inicio…. —_

 _Pero porque… Yoshiko porque haces esto…. —_

 _La niña no respondía solamente estaba mirando hacia la nada de una manera muy extraña, asustándose, pero lo dejo pasar por el momento, pero la situación empeoro más cuando notaban que cada mascota que le compraban a los 3 días estaba muerto, sin razón aparente y lo que era más aterrador a Yoshiko no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Incluso le habían llevado a un cura para que hablara con ella, pero no daba resultado el mismo padre les decía que la niña tenía algo, algo muy oscuro incrementando la paranoia de los padres, que un día llego a su límite cuando una nueva crisis arrebato contra Aika quien estaba sola en casa con ella, desesperada y sin saber qué hacer para controlarla optaba por una solución extremista. Tomando una bolsa de la mesa se la puso en la cabeza ejerciendo presión hacia atrás aplastando su rostro mientras forcejeaba la pequeña para liberarse, pero al final logro calmarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Yoshiko estaba muerta._

 _Totalmente muerta de pánico Aika en un momento de desesperación tomo el cuerpo y lo llevo a un pozo atrás del terreno donde vivían aventando el cuerpo al interior cerrándolo con una tapa ocultando su crimen, pero este no duraría mucho en ser descubierto._

 _Fin del flash back_

Y… que paso…. con la madre… — Restaba decir que Mari al oír tal aterradora historia estaba más que nerviosa.

Muchos dicen que termino loca después de haber matado a su propia hija, pero muchos dicen que se suicidó tirándose de un acantilado —

Como el que se ve en el video…. — Empezó a relacionar todo lo que le relato con las escalofriantes imágenes de la cinta, encontrando similitudes.

El alma de Yohane… aun no descansa en paz… busca venganza, vengarse de su madre y su padre… pero como su madre se suicidó y su padre se aisló, se dice que su alma se traspasó a una cinta de unos chicos que vivieron donde alguna vez vivió la familia Kobayashi transformando una simple cinta de vacaciones de verano en una visión de su propio mundo trastornado y enfermizo — Tomaba un respiro para seguir con su historia — Muchos creen que esa leyenda urbana no es cierta, pero créeme, es cierta —

¿Por qué lo dices? — El temor de escuchar esa respuesta era más que palpable

Yo fui una de los sobrevivientes…. que vio ese video…. —

No lo podía creer, Hanamaru Kunikida una chica tranquila y serena, que no se metía con nadie, se mantenía leyendo sus libros en la biblioteca de Uranohoshi en sus tiempos libres había experimentado una situación cercana a la muerte.

Hay manera…. de ¿detenerla? — Exclamaba trastabillando con sus palabras.

Deben hacer una copia del video y pasárselo a otra persona… porque si lo vieron las 3… en muy poco tiempo Yohane ira por ti como por Dia… y terminaran como la pobre Kanan — Se escuchaba demasiado fácil en perspectiva

Mierda… mierda… debo encontrar la cinta…. la vida de Dia y la mía corre peligro… espera…. ¡No puede ser!, !No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Chika! ¡Riko! ¡You! — Gritaba los nombres de las 3 menores con desesperación

¡Que pasa Mari! ¡Estás bien! — Decían todas al mismo tiempo alteradas

¡Donde está la cinta que les di! — Acercándose peligrosamente a Chika quien estaba confundida.

Ehm.. ayer la vimos…. Mari… era algo completamente siniestro…. pero después recibí una llamada de una voz siniestra que nos decía " _En 7 días morirás"_ ¿No fuiste tú? — Se reía Chika un poco nerviosa

¡Por supuesto que no! — Exalta exclamo Mari

El ciclo se volvería a repetir, pero al menos ya tenían una forma de detener a Yohane…. pero debían hacerlo en un lapso de 7 días sino todas morirán.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Pues aquí les traigo este segundo capítulo de mi historia, mostrando un poco la perspectiva de porque Yohane mata a quien ven el video, pero aún no se responde el porqué le desfiguro el rostro a Kanan, lo descubrirán próximamente buenas tardes.**


End file.
